The multidisciplinary team of pediatric oncology investigators at the Medical College of Virginia will: 1) participate collaboratively with the Pediatric Oncology Group in cooperative research programs to determine the optimal treatment regimens for infants, children, and adolescents with leukemia and solid tumors; 2) continue to provide leadership in the treatment of childhood rhabdomyosarcoma through the Inter-group Rhabdomyosarcoma Study of POG and CCSG; 3) provide leadership in neuroblastoma, sarcoma, and leukemia studies; 4) provide leadership in surface marker and other immunological studies including the operation of a reference laboratory for special studies; 5) provide leadership in nursing studies of childhood cancer; 6) develop and participate in POG pilot studies in childhood cancer; 7) continue an active role in POG administration; 8) collect precise data by high-quality performance and adherence to protocol procedures and record-keeping; 9) participate in modality and disease-oriented subcommittees of POG to develop multidisciplinary studies of therapy for childhood cancer.